


One Shots for Headcanons

by Ice_is_my_life



Series: Taiyuu OCT [4]
Category: Taiyuu OCT, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, How to start a friendship : Gakusa Edition, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_is_my_life/pseuds/Ice_is_my_life
Summary: Platonic GakuSako chatfic
Relationships: Gakusa Oh & Masaki Sako, Gakusa Oh & Tokachi Ameko
Series: Taiyuu OCT [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674439





	1. hot.chicken vs. bitch.biitch

  
It was another lonely night with Amenee and Lanka out doing their own respective things, and it was terribly silent without the ceaseless conversations and the well-meaning responsible remarks. Normally, when he was on his own, this would just mean that he would roll over and go to sleep, ending his day, going forward into the next one. 

He shut his eyes and tried to clear his mind, and he finally relaxed, drifting off into a light sleep. 

Gakusa woke up, just as exhausted as he had been; he went to sleep. He powered on his phone, and to his dismay barely 10 minutes had passed. Giving up on any pretense of sleeping, he powered on his phone and went to Discord. Curling up a little and squinting against the bright light of his phone, he scrolled past his usual servers, the hero and the fashion servers. Now, deep in the depths of his dash, he came across a discussion started by someone named….. hot.chicken? Was that a wannabe Hawks? Regardless, it was a question about whether water was wet or not. Clearly, water was definitely wet, and there was proof. He said as much, typing with a grin on his face. Jeez, doesn’t this person know that?

Bitch.biitch: @hot.chicken, clearly water is wet. Cuz, yknow, it makes things wet- and wet things infect each other. 

He smiled smugly until an @ showed up on his notifications.

hot.chicken: @Bitch.bittch. You stupid? It doesn’t work that way, it makes things wet when the liquid sticks to them. 

The blonde boy squinted at the response. He frowned and typed back quickly, refusing to let this fool be right. 

Bitch.biitch: @hot.chicken, I don’t think I’m the fool here. Wet things are like- when there is water on a thing, and there’s like water molecules bonded on top of each other? And water id=s definitely bonded on top of each other, so water’s wet. 

Hot.chicken: Look at this tho:  
http://scienceline.ucsb.edu/getkey.php?key=6097#:~:text=Being%20a%20liquid%2C%20water%20is,the%20surface%20of%20a%20material.&text=Cohesive%20forces%20are%20also%20responsible%20for%20surface%20tension. 

Bitch.biitch: Since when do we believe everything we read on the internet? You shouldn’t. I would’ve thought you knew better then that.

Hot.chicken: I don’t! But this is accurate and true and proves you wrong! I mean! Just read the damn article.  
Bulldogofthefrench: Okay lovebirds, take it to the dms, jeez. 

Gakusa blushed as he read that. No, you take it somewhere else. Hrmph.

And lo and behold, hot.chicken had appeared in his dms, bearing yet another article. After another rebuttal from Gakusa, it looked like hot.chicken had given up, and pulled a gun gif out.

Gakusa grinned. This is more his style. They shot memes back and forth at each other, with the blonde boy finally grabbing victory with a well-placed penguin.

hot;chicken: It looks like you won this one, bitch.

Bitch.biitch: You calling me a bitch?

Hot.chicken: Well, I don’t have anything else to call you. Kinda a shitty handle if you ask me.

Bitch.biitch: It’s a perfectly fine handle! What are you talking about? Anyway, you can call me Kyuu. Do I have something to call you, or am I just going to be calling you chicken?

Hot.chicken: That better not be your real name, it’s stupid to give out your name to strangers online. 

Bitch.biitch: who’s to say that that’s my real name?

Hot.chicken: … fair. Anyway, you can call me Mou. I’m not a chicken.

Bitch.biitch: nice. You’re like what, 8? An old chicken, then.

Hot.chicken: bold of you to assume im 8. For your information, im 12. So a dead chicken. Bet im older then you

Bitch.biitch: bet!!!! We’re the same age, that’s pretty cool. 

Hot.chicken: ah nice!!! 

Bitch.biitch: ttyl?

There wasn't any response, but with his daily load of bullshit unloaded onto this kid online, he was able to finally fall asleep. Yeah, that guy was cool, it would be nice to talk to them again. 

The girls were still away the next day, and besides his normal activities, he didn’t do much. Around noon, there were messages from hot.chicken, containing some images. He smiled at the picture of a tabby cat licking its paw with an accompanying message of HOLY SHIT A CAT IM GOING TO GO PET IT, and then another picture, this one blurred showing bright blues and pinks running away from the aforementioned cat. The latter one he chuckled at, and he shot back a message.

Bitch.biitch: looks like the wildlife can tell you’re a chicken too.

Hot.chicken: :(

Gakusa chuckled again, and continued on with his day. The next day he sent his own pictures, this time of some pigeons with the message “look your cousins”, and hot chicken responded the same way. They never went much further then that in their messages, simply telling each other if anything interesting happened throughout the day, Gakusa mostly talking about his adventures with Lanka and Amenee and they're very awesome, no not ridiculous shut up, band, while hot.chicken (who confirmed that he was a dude!) told him about various people and things he’s seen around. 

Around 2 in the morning one night, Gakusa got woken up from his sleep by his buzzing phone. He was sleeping besides Lana, who after last time had threatened to smother him with a pillow if he kept snoring so loudly, and he quickly pulled out his phone to stop the buzzing before it woke up one of the girls. He opened up Discord and glanced at the girls to see if they had moved, and lucky for him, they hadn’t.

Hot.chicken: LOOK AT THIS DRESS ITS ONE OF THE FEW IVE FINISHED 

And yup, there was a picture of a dress on a table. It did look quite nice, but why did he make it at 2 in the morning?

Bitch.biitch: It looks cool, I would so wear that. Your work kinda looks like Masaki Haruto’s. And if you don’t know who that is, he’s like, this super cool mutant quirk designer. anyway, why are you still awake, Mou? It’s 2 am. 

Hot.chicken: … I might have lost track of when I started. 

Bitch.biitch: go to sleep

Hot.chicken: no sleep is for the weak

They argued back and forth for a few minutes, until the responses finally stopped coming from Mou, presumably because the other had finally fallen asleep. This was the first of many delirious midnight conversations about almost anything, like whether present mic was a frog, whether anime is considered real literature, and how to successfully conquer the earth.

It was school time again, and that was a new subject for the two of them, every day bringing them closer to when they would get to go to high school, and hopefully for the two of them, or at least Gakusa, to get to go to a hero school. Gakusa talked about how he was preparing for the exam, with Mou offering suggestions, and contemplating whether he should go to hero school himself.

Hot.chicken: I wonder if I should, I don’t have much else of a plan rn.

Bitch.biitch: it wouldn’t be a bad idea, I mean, as long as you’re serious you should be fine. We might even go to the same school if you do.

Hot.chicken: yeah, that would be cool. We should meet up sometime before that.

Bitch.biitch: Yeah, we should.

Alas, it never happened, and the two were so caught up in their preparations that it wasn’t until Gakusa was at Taiyuu that they had a real conversation again. It had been a long day, with Funkee setting off the fire alarm for the stupidest reason he had heard in a while, and Sugiyama’s scars among other things. But at least Masaki and Kottoba had managed to cheer him up, the sheer sass of the three of them combined was unstoppable. But now he needed a way to get them back.

Bitch.biitch: You there?

Hot.chicken: Yeah. Smthn wrong?

Bitch.biitch: ye it was a pretty rough day today, people got set on fire and stuff. Amenee’s ears started bleeding again. People were being such sass monsters today oh my god

Hot.chicken: oof dude im sorry. If you want to get them to leave you alone, just fuck with them until they stop. Thats what i do

Bitch.biitch: imma try that, ill tell you how it goes tomorrow

And the next day Gakusa carried around a stool, and every time Gakusa spotted the feathery boy he put it down next to him and smirked. Then he got kicked in the shins and that was the end of that.

“Gakutori-nii, you really shouldn’t make fun of his height like that. I remember when you were short too, yknow.”

“Ill stop making fun of his height when im six feet under. Besides, that’s what Mou told me to do.”

Ameko paused. “Well, maybe don’t listen to Mou? You just know him from that forum you told us   
about.”

“He gives good advice!” Then Gakusa remembered the first time he needed help with something and Mou had responded with “set it on fire”. And he meant it. “Most of the time. I’m sure it’ll be fine. You’ll see!”

Surprisingly enough, it had worked. Sort of. To an extent. But then Masaki started avoiding him, going out of his way not to be in the same area as him most of the time. 

That was definitely not what was supposed to happen, and this time, he was thinking about it around midnight. Just like the first time they had met, he couldn’t sleep again. But unlike last time, he had someone to talk to.

Bitch.biitch: I don’t think your advice worked. He started avoiding me.

Hot.chicken: Ah oop. That’s too bad, sorry about that. I had to start avoiding someone myself recently, he was being so aggressive. Like today? He carried around a stool with him and kept putting it next to one of my really short classmates.

Hot:chicken: ngl, it was pretty funny though.

Gakusa paled. Wait, was Mou someone at Taiyuu? Yeah, now he’s going to have to go find them.

During class, Gakusa tried his best to expose the person, sending messages during class in the hopes that someone’s phone would ring, but alas, there was never any progress. Wolfsboon eventually just sent him to detention, and he mindlessly worked on his homework while he thought about who it might be.

It’s not Masaki, because he said it was a classmate. And he’s a dude, so it can’t be Kottoba. Maybe Kemuri? Koatsu?

Of course, he never actually asked anyone, but he did like to speculate. And he promptly forgot about it, though the two kept up constant communication about their classes.

“If you’re going to call me short, at least get creative about it! Like cmon, just calling me Chicken Little is getting old.”

“Hmm. Sakkun, you’re so short you wouldn’t even be able to stand up in a ball pit.”

“OH YEAH?? YOU WANNA FIGHT?”

“BET. BUT YOU KNOW WHAT, IM GOING TO LOSE JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T SEE YOU FROM UP HERE.”

Sako grinned. “Better say your final goodbyes then before I kick your scrawny beanpole ass.”

“And you say I’m the one getting uncreative. But fine, I’ll say goodbye.” He pulled out his phone and sent a series of dramatic texts saying goodbye, before pretending to collapse. And then, he was on the floor before he heard buzzing.

But not from his phone. He tracked the sound with his eyes, and there was Sakkun’s phone on the desk, buzzing with notifications.

“....”

“....”

“YOU’RE MOU!”

“AND YOU’RE KYUU!”

“I can’t believe you got me to mess with you, that’s hilarious.”

“I can’t believe I told you to set something on fire when you were like, 13.”

“We’re both fools.”

“Yeah….. But I’m not the fool that thinks that water is wet.”

Gakusa blinked at this sudden assault. “Water is wet! What are you talking about?????”

“Sure, sure.” Then Masaki started walking off, leaving Gakusa dumbfounded in the room behind him. 

“HEY WAIT A SEC-”  



	2. Hiraku is so done

“LISTEN UP MOTHERFUCKER. FAINTING A FEW TIMES A WEEK ISN’T NORMAL, SO YOU BETTER FUCKING EAT YOUR FOOD BEFORE I SHOVE IT DOWN YOUR THROAT!”

“YEAH, LIKE I’M GOING TO LISTEN TO THE ONE WHO’S IN CONSTANT PAIN, WHAT, 99.9 PERCENT OF THE TIME?”

“I SWEAR MASAKI I’M GOING TO STAB YOU WITH A NUTRIENT SERUM IN YOUR SLEEP-’

“WELL FUCK YOU TOO, IF YOU DID THAT YOU’D BE WAKING UP TO SOMETHING FAR WORSE-”   
  


In between all the yelling and shouting, Hiraku plopped his head into his hands, and internally screamed. Or maybe out loud screamed, because now everyone was staring at him. 

“....... You good Inoue?”

“No. It’s just- Both of you know neither of you have the moral high ground right? Masaki, you’re anemic, and almost malnourished. Remember that height you kept screaming about? Yeah, that’s ‘cause you don’t eat what you need for your quirk and yourself.”

Masaki huffed and muttered, “I don’t scream about my height  _ that _ much.”

Lyrimon elbowed him back. “Yes, you do. And look, there’s your reason.”

“Listen here, Lyrimon-”

Hiraku cut in before the argument could restart. “Spellman, remember that one time when you were sleep-deprived and dizzy from running into the building too many times? You told us about your quirk, and if you’re in constant pain all the time. You could return back to your original body so you can get some rest. Or even better since you’re too goddamn stubborn to listen to me, take some fucking pain medicine.”

“Haha, serves your right Lyrimon, told you all that crashing into buildings was going to fry your brain someday-”

“Oh shut up Masaki.”

The boy was getting a bit angry now. Like seriously guys, shouldn’t be too hard to just listen to him for once? We’re at a hero school, you need to be functional.

“You know what, fuck it. Lyrimon, give me one of those nutrient syringes you have. Masaki, I know you have painkillers in your room, hand them over. The liquid, really fast acting ones.”

The two went off to their respective rooms, glancing confusedly at each other. They returned with the requested (commanded!) objects, and Hiraku picked them up. He poured out a measure of the painkiller, and checked the needle on the syringe. Good. 

“Ok, now hold still-”

As he talked and the two of them were still standing still in confusion, Hiraku lunged with the syringe, stabbing Masaki in the arm. 

Lyrimon backed up quickly. “Hey wait-”

Hiraku whipped back around to Lyrimon, glaring at her. And then with an extra burst from his jets, he dumped the liquid painkiller into her mouth. She choked a little, but in her confusion, she swallowed it down. 

Lyrimon coughed. “What the fuck dude, that wasn’t necessary.” 

Masaki had also recovered from getting stabbed, and was about to do the same.

Hiraku was regretting his choices more and more now, and he quickly walked out the door.“Ok, bye guys! Let me know if you need more help!” he paused. “Also, if I don’t see you taking your respective needed medical things, I’m coming after you, and I’m going to get everyone on your cases. Have fun!”

_ SLAM _

A few days later……

Hiraku had turned a corner in the school and came face to face with Spellman and Masaki. They were both holding things behind their backs, both avoiding his gaze. He assessed them. Spellman no longer looked like she had the burden of the world on her back, despite being 9 feet tall this week. And Masaki was no longer bleary eyed, looking like he was going to collapse any minute. Good. 

“Here, Inoue, we brought you some things.” They each pulled out their respective gifts, still awkwardly avoiding looking him in the eyes. 

“Thanks. You guys better be taking care of yourselves. It really is important, especially with the high intensity exertion for hero school. And who knows, maybe Masaki will gain a few inches at the end of this.”


End file.
